Can You Imagine?
by jazzmonkey
Summary: "Aw, come on Kate, you remember what that guy said. Three kids." "You seriously believed that lunatic?" "He did get one out of three. So far." Somewhat of a tag to 6x05 (Time Will Tell).


**Can You Imagine?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

"Honey," Jenny touched her daughter's bare arms, "You look gorgeous."

Cara's hands were shaking, "But what if I get up there, and I mess up. What if I can't say the words? What if he finally realizes that he can do better than me?"

"Sweet Cheeks!" Lanie murmured, "Don't even think like that! You don't see that boy like we do. He looks at you like you painted the stars on the sky."

Kate hugged her soon to be daughter-in-law, "Plus, it took you and Roy long enough to convince your father. I think he'll finally accept you're getting married after the reception in over," she chuckled.

Cara smoothed her dress again. The white, hip hugging dress curved perfectly along her legs, fleshing out into a long train. Her older sister finished up her hair and Johanna fixed the veil in.

Jane, her sister, took a step back, "You look stunning baby girl." The taller blond leaned into her girlfriend's shoulder, and they both smiled at the bride.

"Wow," Johanna whistled, "my brother does not deserve you."

There was a knock at the door. A hand held over a face peeped in, "You guys decent?" Sean asked.

"Baby, you may be all grown up, but I will still twist your ear numb if you even think about peeking," Lanie warned.

"I'm going mom. Just wanted to tell you guys five minutes."

Her father just stared when she walked up to him. He smiled, his eyes watering, "Pumpkin, you look beautiful." He gave her a one-armed hug. "You're going to be just fine, honey."

"I know, dad." She held him tight, mindful of his healing gunshot wound. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The doors opened and he held his arm out to her. She grasped it tightly, and let the veil slip over her face. The soft music accompanied them all the way up the steps until she felt her father stopped. She proceeded up alone to face her future husband.

"We are all gathered here today…"

In her seat, Kate held onto her husband. "It's hard to believe they're all grown up."

"Hey, they'll still always be our babies."

Javier smiled from next to Castle, "That's true Kate. And remember, they ever get too old, you still have one grown up baby." He pointed to his friend and snickered.

Lanie hit his shoulder, "Be quiet. Your goddaughter is getting married, so don't even give me that look."

Jenny's handkerchief almost hit the ground as she laughed silently. She held Kevin's hand tight, watching her daughter.

"Do you, Cara Teresa Ryan, take Roy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse?"

"I do."

"And do you, Roy Hunter Castle, take Cara to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Before the priest could finish, Roy and Cara had surged forward and pulled their lips together.

"Ash! You made it!" Roy grinned, thumping his brother-in-law's back hard.

"Yeah, sorry we're so late. Alexis was so mad, that the first thing she says to me when she gets up is, 'You're sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life'."

"Cara," Alexis waddled slightly to reach her sister-in-law. "Come here, give me a hug. Just be careful, your nephew is a little excited today."

Pregnancy suited the redhead well, as she hugged her family one by one. Ashley hovered, hesitant to leave his wife for even a second until she shoved him. "Go, have fun! Everyone here will be watching me, so don't worry."

"Mr. Castle," Ashley said nervously when he turned right into his father-in-law. He was still nervous ever since he'd first met the man waving a gun around just for the fun of it.

"Ashley." Castle looked happy, "How's my baby and my littler baby doing?"

"Still perfect. Alexis is a little moody at times…"

"Son, welcome to life. She's going to get angry and sad and happy all in the span of five minutes. Get used to it for the next three months. Whatever she says, just do it."

"Hey Ashley!" Javi walked up to little Castle's husband. "How have you been?"

"Nothing new. Just making sure Alexis is comfortable. You?" Ashley kept his guard up, knowing the man was former Special Forces.

Esposito rolled his eyes. "It's not me we need to worry about. It's my idiot of a partner. He got himself shot. You'd think all that extra time spent in the FBI training courses would have made him learn to dodge."

"Shut up, Javi," Kevin moved to slap his fellow agent until he remembered his arm was in a sling, "It wasn't me that went Hulk on the perp."

Javi ignored his partner, "Hey, where do you think the girls went?"

"Probably doting on sis," Jackson slapped his uncle on the arm. "They know Lex hates it, but they do it anyway."

"Oh yeah, Dad, that reminds me. Mom said to tell you to stay away from the vodka. Something about the last time."

Castle blushed. "Go back to Senator Beckett and tell her that I'll be careful."

Jackson gave him a look that suggested he was asking if he looked like a messenger.

"No, you don't," Castle told his son, "Messengers get paid."

Ashley saw his opportunity, "Here, I'll come with you. I want to make sure Alexis doesn't need anything."

His younger son marched off to find his mother and twin sister, the older male trailing behind him slightly.

"I still can't believe where we all are now," Esposito commented. "It's been three years since Beckett got reelected."

Castle nodded, "And you guys have your five year anniversary in the FBI coming up, right?"

Kevin chuckled, "You keep track of that Castle? And here you guys are calling me sentimental."

"Bro, you are sentimental. I still don't know how you keep track of everyone's birthdays, anniversaries, and graduations without the use of a phone."

"Skill."

"Trust me honeymilk, it's not skill."

Lanie smiled at her husband's back, watching the three converse. She looked at Roy and Cara, who were dancing in the center of the room, lost in each other's eyes. She felt tears well up.

"Hey," Jenny asked softly, "You alright?"

Lanie took a breath, "Yes. It's just…Sam would've been old enough to get married."

Beckett shivered at the name. It was still hard to hear her late goddaughter's name. "She's still here with us, Lanie, even if we don't see her."

"I know. I'm lucky to have everyone here. I've got you guys, Sean, a loving husband. I just miss her on days like this."

"We all loved her. Even if we never got to meet her."

They watched the dance floor, and Jenny let Lanie go as Jane and her girlfriend pulled her into the groups of people, making up moves as they went.

"Still hard to believe, isn't it? Could you ever have thought our lives would turn out like this?" Beckett heard a murmur by her ear as she watched Lanie and Javier join in.

Kate kissed her soul mate lightly, still not answering him.

They both observed Lanie and Javier dance, passing by Sean and her own daughter, Johanna. She looked at Jackson goofing off at the bar, trying to talk Ashley into a drink. She snorted as Alexis slapped both their heads without remorse, and Jane and her girlfriend both laughed before taking sips of their pop cans. She smiled at Kevin pulling out a chair one-handed for Jenny.

She watched her son, Roy, and his new wife, Cara, dance without a care.

She leaned into her husband's chest, "No, it's not hard to believe at all."

**Jazz here! I've completely fallen in love with the idea of their families still being close after all the years, and I definitely enjoy the idea of Espo and Ryan being partners in the FBI. It suits them. But, I can also see Ryan being cool-headed enough to keep the higher-ups off their backs and still keeping up Beckett's wonderful legacy of justice.**

Kevin and Jenny: Jane (eldest), Cara (youngest)

Javier and Lanie: Samantha (miscarriage), Sean (only child)

Rick and Kate: Roy (eldest), Johanna (twin), Jackson (twin)

They have all moved up in life. Castle, as the 'lunatic' stated, is a serious novelist. Kate is a senator and they've both made their home in DC. Not far behind, the Ryan's and Esposito's moved to the capitol when both men reached FBI status.


End file.
